1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and, more specifically, to analog signal processing performed by receivers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital receivers typically have an analog frontend that is configured to process a received signal so that it can be sampled for use by a digital backend. As a signal passes through a channel, the channel may introduce noise into the signal that causes inter-symbol interference. Analog frontends may use a variety of techniques to reduce such interference to improve symbol recovery.
In many instances, an analog frontend may amplify a received signal prior to sampling it to improve symbol recovery. In some instance, an analog frontend may use an amplifier that is configured to amplify a difference of two signals about a common-mode voltage supported by the amplifier. To ensure that the received signals have the supported common-mode voltage, the analog frontend may use an AC coupler to shift the common-mode voltage of the received signals to the common-mode voltage supported by the amplifier.